This invention relates to an anti-cariogenic.
Certain casein derivatives are known for their anti-cariogenic properties.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,628 (University of Melbourne) describes an anti-cariogenic composition containing in particular phosphopeptides obtained, for example, by trypsic hydrolysis of alpha or beta casein as the active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,441 (Nestec S. A.) describes an anti-plaque and anti-caries composition in which the active agent is selected from kappa-caseinoglycopeptides and their desialylated derivatives.
On the same subject, French Patent Application Publication No. 2 672 494 (Dr. Madinier) describes prophylactic ferments which assist in the prevention of dental caries. These ferments may be used either on their own or in combination with ferments used for the production of yoghurt for example.